Elizabeth Swann
Elizabeth Turner (nee Elizabeth Swann) was born in London, England[http://www.zizzle.com/V14/products/product-pirates-figure.html Zizzle.com: Dead Man's Chest "Heroes and Villains" series 1] to Weatherby Swann. She made the crossing from England to Port Royal in the Caribbean when she was twelve years old. Biography The crossing from England The Swanns set sail for the Caribbean onboard [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]], accompanied by Joshamee Gibbs and Lieutenant James Norrington. During the voyage, Elizabeth spotted a boy floating atop a piece of driftwood, who it was later learned was the only survivor of a pirate attack against a vessel that had also been making the crossing from England. Her father asked Elizabeth to watch over the boy, which she did dutifully. She learned his name, Will Turner, and, to her surprise, that he had in his possession a pirate medallion. Fearing the consequences for the boy if Norrington learned of the boy's apparent status, Elizabeth took and hid the medallion. It was during this voyage that Elizabeth, studying the medallion now in her possession, caught a glimpse of a pirate ship with torn, black sails—the Black Pearl. This image would haunt Elizabeth for years to come. The Governor's daughter Upon arrival at Port Royal, Governor Swann set himself up in a mansion overlooking the harbor town. Elizabeth made her home there also, while Will started work at a blacksmith's forge in the town. He and Elizabeth became good friends over the next eight years, although Elizabeth's high status appeared to draw a divide between them, making Will reluctant to show his true feelings for her. Both had fallen in love, but neither were prepared to admit it. By this time, Elizabeth and Will had both turned twenty, and Elizabeth still carried the medallion with her. She attended James Norrington's promotion ceremony at Fort Charles, wearing a corset that was far too tight for her, and spent much of the time trying to keep herself from fainting. After the ceremony, James asked for a moment alone with Elizabeth out on the battlements, during which he proposed to her, having realized that all he was missing in his life was marriage to a fine woman. Elizabeth was surprised, and this, coupled with the constricting corset, caused her to faint and topple over the battlements. She plunged into the water far below, narrowly missing the rocks, and sank to the sea bed. Fortunately for her, Captain Jack Sparrow had arrived in Port Royal, and, witnessing Elizabeth's fall, dived into the water to save her. Bringing her up to the dock, Sparrow cut off her corset, and Elizabeth took a gulp of welcome fresh air. Sparrow also noticed her medallion, and seemed highly interested in it. Before he could say more, Norrington and his men arrived to arrest the pirate, despite Elizabeth's protests. However, Jack suddenly turned on Elizabeth, holding her hostage while his effects were returned to him, before making a spectacular escape. Shaken, Elizabeth returned to the mansion, where she reflected on the day's harrowing, yet exciting, events. Parley It was there she remained until the crew of the Black Pearl laid siege to Port Royal, looking for the last Aztec coin. Elizabeth was chased through the mansion by Pintel and Ragetti, but was able to request parley before they could harm her. However, this seemed to please Pintel, who stated he would honor the Code if it meant Elizabeth would go to their captain without a fuss. Elizabeth was taken aboard the Pearl, where she was confronted by Captain Hector Barbossa. Believing the pirates would hold her for ransom if they knew she was the Governor's daughter, Elizabeth gave her surname as "Turner", claiming she was a maid in the Governor's household. This seemed to greatly interest the pirates, though they appeared more taken with her medallion. She traded it in exchange for a ceasefire, resulting in the pirates leaving Port Royal with Elizabeth still on board. She was invited to dine with Barbossa, who proceeded to relay the tale of the cursed Aztec gold. Elizabeth, a pragmatic woman, firmly refused to believe Barbossa's men were cursed, until, during her attempt to escape his cluctches, stabbed him in the chest with a knife—only to find it neither killed nor even hurt him. Shocked, she stumbled out of the captain's cabin and into a nightmare, as the crew were revealed by the moonlight in their true, skeletal forms. Elizabeth was terrified, and spent the remainder of the voyage huddled trembling in the cabin. Blood ritual Upon arrival at Isla de Muerta, Elizabeth was forced to join a blood ritual as Barbossa attempted to lift the curse by returning the final coin into the Chest of Cortés, along with a portion of Elizabeth's blood—believing it to be the blood of a Turner. The ritual failed, though fortunately for Elizabeth, William Turner arrived in time to flee the island with her and his medallion. She was brought aboard the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] and was shocked to find more pirates, though the friendly face of Joshamee Gibbs set her slightly at ease. The Interceptor was summarily pursued by the Black Pearl, and Elizabeth did not stay out of danger. Instead, she helped the crew devise stalling tactics to aid their escape, such as trying to outrun the Pearl in some nearby reefs, and later ordered the crew to perform a keelhaul maneuver to take the fight to the enemy. She even fought hand-to-hand with the marauding pirates, though was captured while trying to save Will. She and the rest of the crew were taken aboard the Black Pearl, and was later forced to walk the plank along with Jack Sparrow, while the Pearl returned to Isla de Muerta with Will. Elizabeth and Jack wound up on Rumrunners' Isle, where she taught the pirate a sea shanty and got him drunk enough to remove him as an obstacle in her attempt to escape. Rescue When Jack came around, he found Elizabeth burning the rum to create a smoke signal that ultimately attracted the attention of the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]], out searching for Elizabeth. Aboard, she accepted Commodore Norrington's proposal, though only as a persuasive method to ensure he helped rescue her true love, Will. Norrington realized this, but was pleased nonetheless. The Royal Navy set up an ambush for the pirates, though Elizabeth was locked in Norrington's cabin by Gillette for her safety. However, Elizabeth escaped and tried to persuade Jack's crew to help in the fight, though they simply commandeered the Black Pearl and left Elizabeth to row to Isla de Muerta alone. She arrived in the tresure cave in time to aid Will fight Jacoby and other cursed pirates. They were an effective fighting team, though Elizabeth was almost killed when Barbossa attempted to shoot her during a tense stand-off. However, Jack and Will worked together to remove the curse at the opportune moment, killing Barbossa and saving not only Elizabeth but the crew of the Dauntless as well. Elizabeth approached Will in the aftermath, apparently to express her feelings towards him, though Will believed that they would not have a relationship as Elizabeth had agreed to marry Norrington. They left the island on uncertain terms. Following the return to Port Royal, Elizabeth witnessed the build up to Jack's execution, but when she realized a rescue attempt was in progress, she distracted Norrington long enough to allow Will to save Jack. During the rescue, Will professed his love to Elizabeth, which was reciprocated when she decided to stand at Will's side in opposition to Norrington. Elizabeth and Will shared their first kiss on the battlements of Fort Charles, Elizabeth accepting Will not as a blacksmith, but a pirate. A marriage interrupted Elizabeth and Will's relationship remained strong over the next year, and Elizabeth became highly proficient at using a sword thanks to Will's training. They were set to be married at Port Royal, though the arrival of Lord Cutler Beckett interrupted proceedings. Beckett had both Elizabeth and Will arrested for their role in the escape of Jack Sparrow, though Will was offered a chance to go free by making a deal with Beckett. Elizabeth was forced to languish in the Port Royal prisons, set to wait for Will's return, frustrated over her ruined wedding. Her father was not prepared to see Elizabeth hanged for helping Sparrow, and used his connections to free Elizabeth and book passage back to England. However, their hasty flight was intercepted by Mercer, though Elizabeth managed to evade his clutches. She confronted Lord Beckett in his office, forcing him to give her the Letters of marque that would ensure Will's freedom. With them in her possession, she fled to the harbor and stowed away aboard the Edinburgh Trader, disgarding her wedding dress in favor of the guise of a cabin boy. Fate intervenes Elizabeth used the crew's superstitions against them to convince them to make port at Tortuga, where she jumped ship in an attempt to find Will, starting at his last known location. In the Faithful Bride, Elizabeth encountered James Norrington, who had resigned his commission some months before, and was now embroiled in a bar fight. Elizabeth knocked him unconscious, but later tended to him, musing on his ill fortune. She accosted Jack Sparrow as he prepared to board the Black Pearl, stating she was searching for Will. Jack used this to his advantage, first explaining that Will had been press-ganged into service aboard the Flying Dutchman, then convincing her that locating the Dead Man's Chest would result in Will's rescue. Elizabeth was too preoccupied with finding her fiancée to question Jack's motives, and used his mysterious compass to locate Isla Cruces. The crew set sail in the direction determined by Elizabeth, who revealed Beckett's deals with Will and herself. Jack took the Letters of marque from her, asking that she "persuade" him to give them back. Elizabeth did not rise to the bait, though became confused over her feelings when the compass, which pointed to that which its user wanted most, appeared to indicate Jack. Later on the voyage, she professed her feeling that Jack was, deep down, a good person, and would soon have a chance to prove it. The two almost shared a kiss, though Jack broke away when the Black Spot reappeared on his hand. Elizabeth took this to confirm her thoughts on Jack's good nature. Reunited The crew arrived at Isla Cruces, where Norrington uncovered the Dead Man's Chest. Before Jack could open it, Will arrived, and Elizabeth flung herself into his arms. However, the reunion turned into a confrontation when Will, Jack and James engaged in a swordfight over the chest. Elizabeth was forced to stand by helpless as they fought, until Pintel and Ragetti made off with the chest. She pursued them, but was forced to do battle with Davy Jones' cursed crewmen in the jungles of the island. Elizabeth and the others made it back to their longboat, though Norrington departed to provide a distraction for Jones' crew. The Pearl set sail, but was confronted by the Flying Dutchman. Once again, Elizabeth aided the crew in outrunning their enemy, and together with Will formulated a plan to attack the Kraken when it was summoned to destroy the ship. During the fight, Elizabeth was stunned to see Jack rowing away, alone, to an island on the horizon. Calling him a coward, Elizabeth turned back to the fight, intent on helping Will. Betrayal Jack ultimately returned to save his mates, and drove the Kraken off long enough to abandon ship. Elizabeth, however, realized that the leviathan was not after the ship or the crew, but Jack himself. She used the pretense of admiring Jack for returning to lure him into a kiss, distracting him long enough to chain him to the mast. She reasoned that it was the only way the crew would be safe, but Jack responded by calling her a pirate. Shaken, Elizabeth fled the ship, leaving Jack to his grisly fate in the Kraken's maw. She boarded the longboat with the crew, not knowing that Will had witnessed the kiss, and assumed Elizabeth had fallen in love with Jack. Their issues still remained unresolved when the crew arrived at Tia Dalma's shack on the Pantano River. There, Tia Dalma proposed a mission to World's End to rescue Jack and the Black Pearl from Davy Jones' Locker. Elizabeth accepted, mostly out of guilt over her actions, and was shocked to find Hector Barbossa alive and well, and ready to captain the crew on its voyage. Battle in Singapore Elizabeth Swann sailed with Barbossa and his crew to Singapore. Once there, they searched for Sao Feng in order to try to get a ship and a crew. They did meet with Sao Feng, but the negotiations quickly turned sour once Sao Feng confirmed they sent Will to steal some of his valuable charts. The meeting was interrupted by the East India Trading Company. By the time they left Singapore, they had a new ship: the Hai Peng. Davy Jones' Locker Barbossa, using the stolen charts, led the group through a frozen ocean and over the World's Edge. They landed in Davy Jones' locker where they rescued Jack and set sail on the Black Pearl. To Swann's horror, her father's soul was spotted among the dead passing through the ocean of the locker. He refused to go back to Earth with them, and promised to give her regards to her mother. Pirate Lord Shortly after rescuing Jack, the Pearl was taken by Sao Feng. While Feng was there, Barbossa convinced Feng that Elizabeth was Calypso in human form. Feng takes Elizabeth aboard the Empress and pampers her. Not much later, the Dutchman attacks the Empress and Feng is killed. Feng, believing Elizabeth to be Calypso, makes her captain of the Empress and a Pirate Lord by passing along his Piece of Eight. Elizabeth and the crew of the Empress are taken prisoner aboard the Dutchman. While on the Dutchman, Elizabeth meets Bootstrap Bill Turner, Will's father. He had become part of the ship and was experiencing some mental deterioration. She also meets Norrington again, who helps her and the crew of the Empress escape, at the cost of his own life. Elizabeth arrives at the meeting of the Brethren of the Coast and reveals, much to the surprise of everyone present, that Sao Feng made her a pirate lord. She says that they need to battle the East India Trading Company. Barbossa points out that to attack them now would be an act of war, which only a Pirate King can declare. Jack calls for an election of a Pirate King and surprises everyone by voting for Elizabeth. Pirate King With the power of the Pirate King, Elizabeth is able to declare war on the East India Trading Company. She sails with the Black Pearl and fights on the Flying Dutchman. While fighting on the Dutchman, she is married to Will Turner. The pirates win the battle, but the price is heavy for Elizabeth. Will Turner had become captain of the Flying Dutchman to survive, meaning she would only see him once every ten years. Before he left her, he gave her the Dead Man's Chest, saying that his heart has always belonged to her. Ten years later, Elizabeth is shown with her son, William Turner Jr. In the distance, the Flying Dutchman sails toward them. .]] Behind the scenes *Elizabeth Swann was portrayed as a twelve-year-old girl in ''The Curse of the Black Pearl by Lucinda Dryzek, and as an older woman by Keira Knightley for the remainder of the film and its sequels. She was voiced by Eliza Schneider in The Legend of Jack Sparrow and Kingdom Hearts II. Saori Yumiba provides her voice in the Japanese version of the latter. *The character of Elizabeth may have been inspired by Governor Elaine Marley from the Monkey Island series, just as Will Turner was partly based on that series' protagonist, Guybrush Threepwood. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' Notes and references Swann ElizabethSwann ElizabethSwann ElizabethSwann ElizabethSwann ElizabethSwann Elizabeth